True love
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Emma and Regina have shared true loves kiss but now Regina is avoiding her so now its time for Snow to step in


Emma/Regina one shot

Title: True love

Plot: Emma and Regina share true loves kiss but Regina has now been avoiding her for a month but she doesn't see what its doing to Emma until snow steps in.

 **AN: Sorry about the delay with updating my stories, I've had a bad year my wife and I split up last january and I lost the motivation to write and all I did was work to keep myself busy. So to get back into it I am writing swanqueen one shots but I am writing the next chapter of blood bond which I am hoping will be up soon anyways thanks for reading any one shot ideas you have let me know.**

Emma was a mess she had not really left her flat in weeks. Snow was worried at first she managed to get Emma out at first but it was never for long and usually she left after the mayor ignored her. Snow wondered what had happened but whenever she mentioned it Emma closed up she didnt talk and would just go to her room.

Snow saw Emma hunched over her morning coffee still in her PJ's and her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, Snow walked round the front counter Emma barely nodded in acknowledgement, she just continued drinking her coffee Snow then decided she would go to the other woman who might know what happened to her daughter.

Emma barely looked up when Snow said she would be going out, she had a mayor to see. Snow needed to find out why her daughter was so upset she wouldnt have it. Not her daughter she had been through enough with finding out about the curse, finding her parents again after being alone and now Regina her best friend wasnt talking to her.

Snow opened the mayors door with purpose she wasnt going to leave. Regina looked up as Snow walked in, she was scared the younger woman looked like she was on a mission, Regina sat back in her chair with a smirk to hide the terror she felt.

"What is going on with you and Emma?!" Snow shouted it took Regina by surprise and it showed "my daughter is at home she hasnt left or done anything since speaking to you and then you began ignoring her so what happened?"

Regina gulped but said nothing "I dont know what your talking about Snow" Regina said coldly glaring at the woman.

"Dont try it Regina my daughter is over at our house crying all night and sleeping all day, she barely eats, she drinks of a night" Snow paused as she leant forward getting in the ex evil queens face she had lost all her shy nervousness with Regina now, now she was being a mum.

"What?" Regina whispered softly Snow saw it the flicker of fear and love? Snow's eyes widened. Regina was in love with Emma. That thought caused Snow to back away, Regina watched her wondering what happened in her head to make her look at her like that.

"Your in love with Emma" Snow whispered it was more to herself than the other woman but she heard it and she panicked.

"No I am not" Regina began but one look from Snow stopped her she gulped and stood up she forgot how well Snow could read her just like Emma could.

"She is your true love isnt she" Snow began Regina tried to keep the tears at bay but it was getting harder.

"No she is not she thinks we are but my true love was Daniel and you took him away from me" Regina spat Snow expected that.

Emma had made her see that part of the reason Regina turned out the way she did was partly her fault it took a lot for Snow to admit that but when she saw past the evil she could see it. Cora is the main reason.

"Regina you can have more than one true love" Snow whispered Regina snorted. "What happened with you and Emma?"

Regina sighed and licked her suddenly dry lips she didnt want this conversation with her enemy. Who was she kidding she knew as well as Snow that they werent enemies anymore, once Emma got Snow to see it from all sides Snow broke down in Regina's lap and apologised over and over again and they admit it was tough at first, Regina didnt want to let go of the anger because without it she had nothing left but she hated to admit that Snow was the only person apart from Emma and Henry who she could trust which was weird to her considering how they were in fairy tale land.

"We…. She and I..." Regina stuttered out, she didnt want to say the words she didnt want to admit out loud what she felt because she didnt want it taken away from her. To her she was more in love with Emma than she ever was with Daniel and that scared her.

"We kissed" Snow waited for her to continue "it was like everything exploded it was never like that with Daniel and I can't do that to his memory" Snow now understood what this was about she was scared, scared of losing Emma like she lost Daniel but it seemed that Emma was more important to Regina god forbid Snow told her that but the fact is Emma was Henry's birth mum they had a connection.

"You are not sullying his memory by being in love with Emma" Snow began both women sat on the couch next to each other "what did he say to you that day at the stables when he was brought back?"

Regina didnt say anything at first she took a deep breath, "he told me to love again" she finally replied.

"So why can't you, he would not hate you for loving someone else" Snow explained.

"Is she really that bad?" Regina asked in a whisper Snow nodded with a sad look on her face "even if I did love her she wouldn't forgive me I have ignored her for a month she probably doesnt feel like that for me anymore"

"You won't know unless you go over there and set this right" Snow argued but Regina shook her head.

"I am not good enough for her villians dont get their happy endings" with that Regina left Snow in her office, it took Snow a minute or two to get up and follow the other woman.

"REGINA!" Snow shouted the other woman slowed her pace but didnt stop Snow was able to run to catch her, she turned the former evil queen round.

"What Snow can't you understand that all this is hurting me" Snow glared at her she remembered her former step mother was hard headed but this was getting stupid now.

"No what you dont understand is that what your doing to Emma is hurting her badly the one time she did actually talk to me she told me she is considering moving" she felt Regina stiffen under her hand at the mention of Emma leaving.

"What about Henry?" Regina managed to get out without sobbing "she can't leave him he needs her" Regina looked at the floor "I need her" the last part Snow wasnt supposed to hear that but she did anyway.

"Go to her tell her how you feel love again like Daniel wanted you to do, the way Emma looks at you is how Charming looks at me with such love and devotion I think if she could she would move the earth to make you happy" Snow took a breath Regina looked at her.

"You really think so?" Snow nodded smiling with that Regina took off without a goodbye but Snow knew what she was doing so she didnt mind the rudeness of it all.

Emma sighed into her cushion as she watched bad day time TV she then sat up as someone knocked on the door frantically slowly she got up and made her way to the door when she opened it she was surprised to see Regina panting on the other side.

"D...Dont G...GO" Regina panted Emma looked at her confused she wasnt sure what was going on or why Regina was suddenly at her door.

"I can't stay here and pretend that what happened didnt happen I love you Regina and I can't be here if you dont feel the same or dont want to feel the same" Emma's voice sounded hoarse from the lack of talking she had done the past month.

" I was stupid ignoring you I was just scared" Emma moved to the side so Regina could come which she did "all my life I was told that love was weakness then I met Daniel and he was so wonderful then he was killed by my own mother"

Emma sat down whilst Regina remained standing "I thought he was my happy ending then when he died a part of me died with him and I was like that for years and then you came along and god how I wanted to hate you" they both laughed "but I couldnt and I began to love you but I got scared after our kiss and if i'm honest i'm still scared now but I want to try please" she knew begging wasnt fit for a queen but Emma was her weakness the one who could break her.

Emma watched her carefully for a minute then she stood and made her way towards the other woman who didnt know what the blond would do to her what she didnt expect was for the blond to grab her by the neck and smash their lips together and those fireworks she felt before were back as Regina pulled herself closer to the blond the make sure this was real and was happening.

When Snow returned an hour late she wasnt so surprised to see the two women on the couch with Emma being the big spoon to Regina's little spoon her arm was secure around the other womans waist and Regina was sleeping with a smile on her face.


End file.
